dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
First Impact Windlune
|name4 = First Impact }} DEX upon Normal Attack |activeskill1 = Yggdrasil's Rage |aEffect1 = Type: Inflict 14830% damage to 1 enemy (Cooldown: 11.3 sec). *Special Ability 1: Exposure (2nd-phase, excludes Boss-type enemies, sends an enemy flying for 3 seconds. Tracy's Forest Sniper can be used on the enemy that was blown away). *Special Ability 2: Increase Windlune's ATK by 649%, additional Boss damage by 715% and Ranged ATK by 777% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 15 times). *Special Ability 3: Inflicts 9x damage to Boss-type enemies. |activeskill2 = Death Sentence |aEffect2 = Type: Inflicts 16177% damage to 1 enemy (Cooldown: 6 sec). Condition: Inflicted on enemy with 45% or less HP. *Special Ability 1: Eliminate beneficial effects. *Special Ability 2: Increases the hit enemy's damage received by 75% (for 6.5 sec). *Special Ability 3: Can be used unconditionally and inflicts 8x damage to Boss-type enemies. |activeskill3 = Noble Being |aEffect3 = Type: Applies buff to Windlune (Cooldown: 21 sec). *Beneficial Effect 1: Purifies all of Windlune's debuffs. *Beneficial Effect 2: Increases Attack Speed by 82% and all attacks during this time are dealt as hits(for 8.9 sec). *Beneficial Effect 3: Increases additional Boss damage by 424% and ATK by 32% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 15 times). |passive1 = Dignity of the Queen |pEffect1 = Type: Passive Passive 1: Stealth detection up to 2nd-phase, reduces Windlune's active skill cooldown speed by 5%. Passive 2: Increase ATK by 1500%, additional Boss damage by 628%, Ranged ATK by 1980% and ATK by 3554%. Allied Aura: Increase Main Stats by 120%, ATK by 2328% and Single ATK by 2372% for allied units. *Special Ability 1: Restore Windlune's HP by 38% of the damage inflicted on enemies. *Special Ability 2: Increases the damage dealt to enemies that have been previously attacked by 100%. |passive2 = Yggdrasil's Strength |pEffect2 = Type 1: Conditional Special Skill Condition: When entering the battlefield for the first time. *Special Ability 1: Maintain Stealth status with immunity to all debuffs (2nd-phase, for 9 sec). *Special Ability 2: 440% of all damage received by 1 enemy (2nd-phase) Type 2: Conditional Special Skill Condition: Every time Windlune kills an enemy. *Special Ability: Increases DEX by 57% and ATK by 270% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 5 times). |passive3 = Ruthless Queen |pEffect3 = Type 1: Special Skill *Special Ability 1: Attack enemy dealers first with normal attack and remove 1 beneficial effect. *Special Ability 2: Inflicts 16500% Skill ATK to enemy in normal attack and added same Skill ATK to Boss-type enemies. *Special Ability 3: Attack damage by 3 times with the skill damage given to enemy during normal attack to Boss-type enemies. *Special Ability 4: Every time the Noble Being skill is used, increase ATK by 211%, Ranged ATK by 263% and Single ATK by 336% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 15 times) for all party members. *Special Ability 5: Every time the Noble Being skill is used, increase Windlune's DEX by 132%, ATK by 349% and Ranged ATK by 421% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 15 times). *Special Ability 6: Every time Death Sentence is used, increase Main Stats by 60%, additional Boss damage by 482% and Skill ATK by 420% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 15 times) for all party members. Type 2: Guild Boss Odin Passive Passive: Increase Windlune's ATK by 3000% and additional Boss damage by 3000%. Allied Aura: Increase Main Stats by 1500%, ATK by 2000%, Single ATK by 1900% and Skill ATK by 1800% for all party members. *Special Ability 1: Every time the Yggdrasil's Rage skill is used, inflicts 36x damage. *Special Ability 2: Every time the Death Sentence skill is used, inflicts 32x damage (unconditional). |inficon1 = |infskill1 = Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = |infskill2 = Ranged ATK |infEffect2 = Increase your Ranged ATK by 900%. |inficon3 = |infskill3 = Party Additional Boss Damage |infEffect3 = Increase the additional damage by 900% for all allies. |charskill = Reigning Queen |charEffect = Inflicts 43550% damage to the enemy upon Normal Attacks to Boss-type enemies. |Gaiaweaponname = Yggdrasil |GaiaweaponC = 280% Impact |GaiaweaponB = 336% Impact (Odin) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increase your Ranged ATK by 2610%. |GaiaweaponSS = Increase the additional damage by 2560% for all allies during Guild World Boss Odin. |GaiaweaponSSS = Increase your ATK by 5490%. |GaiaweaponU = Increase your Single ATK by 10800% during Guild World Boss Odin. |GaiaweaponInf = Increase your Impact by 120% during Guild World Boss Odin. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 12%. }}